ƒιηdιηg ℓσνє αgαιη
by Silver's Fangs
Summary: After Renesmee is stolen from the Cullens and dumped in somewhere far away, she feels her heart being ripped opened for an invisible, unknown cause. Broken and helpless, she goes through pain and loss until she finds her family— and her true love again. (Written with barely any grammar mistakes. Hopefully.)
1. Preface

**_AN: This takes place a few months after Breaking Dawn. And, uh, please favorite, follow, and/or review if you like! And reviews are nice too. :_)**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PREFACE<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I crouched behind the white mansion as Aro headed into the Cullen's house. Rain dripped on my head from the roof, but I ignored it. It's just water from the sky.<p>

Anyways, I knew what the plan was; while Aro distracted the Cullens, I was to sneak in and seize the half-human vampire hybrid and kill her however I want. Fun, right? I wondered why I was picked for the job. Do they seriously believe that I'm also a stupid cold-hearted monster that would be honored to kill an innocent child? Sometimes I wonder why I ever joined them.

Oh, and yeah, I drain humans a lot. But that just keeps my strength up, y'know? I do it for a purpose. It was their time, anyway.

_;(_

Come on, just because the Cullens proved us Volturi wrong that the hybrid wasn't allowed to live doesn't mean anything. I mean seriously, revenge?

I swear, Aro must be crazy by giving in to Caius. The creepy white-hair dude is just evil. How did he manage to not get burned for the last one hundred years? But thinking about him doesn't change anything. Sucks, right? I still had these orders to carry out.

_:(_

As Aro had told me, it was just a friendly visit with Aro himself. I wasn't to be seen or scented anywhere, so I rolled in dirt and mud on the way. Not very fitting for a vampire; maybe the shape-shifters do that all the time when they hunted things.

I listened for the fluttering heartbeat I heard when the Cullens confronted us last month. It was gentle soft, like a bird's. An innocent little bird.

There! The window was wide opened, and the gentle heartbeat was so close. I jumped and climbed into it.

The room was filled with stuffed animals, and little dolls dressed in fancy gowns. The hybrid was a few feet away, humming softly as she combed a doll's long blond hair. He looked a lot different from last month; her hair had grown longer, and she was at least three inches taller.

So close...

Then, she looked up. I couldn't help but be astonished by those dark brown eyes. Very unique. I would've stood there admiring those eyes if I hadn't had orders to carry out.

I covered her mouth, but tried not to do it too harshly. She was half-human too, and I really didn't want to kill her. The closest I could do to carry Aro's orders out was to get her into this werewolf village. Or maybe this place called the Makkah reservation as it said so in the online map. Just the edge of the territory would be fine.

No, wait. The mind-reader would probably find her if he heard her. I didn't know how far from a distance he could hear random people's thoughts, so maybe I should just dump her in a dumpster.

Yes, that's right. The human waste-dumper.

I was already in Forks, but to cover my scent, I hailed a taxi. It was a slow ride. I mean, can you believe how slow it was? Oh, and by the way, the hybrid was asleep. Or else she would be trying to scream and kicking me like before. Wait, did I even mention that?

Well, no shit, I just did.

Anyways, we reached Makkah reservation. I found the nearest dumpster, and placed her gently in there. It saddened me to do this, but she needed to forget the Cullens and the Volturi kidnapping. Or maybe...

I took her out of it again, and hailed another taxi, though he didn't seem pleased to see the sleeping garbage girl. I didn't know where to, so I just told him to drive to the edge of the Makah reservation. Maybe the scents would confuse the Cullens.

For some reason, I didn't want them to find her, but I wanted to keep her alive. The hybrid's just a kid! If you ask me in the next five years if I could kill her or not, it may take some thinking to do.

Confusing, huh?

The driver skidded to a stop on a street. I already opened the door and slammed it hard before hearing him saying something that sounded close to 'get the fuck out.' Humans should really watch their languages.

Quickly thinking it through, I dashed ahead. The hybrid was still sleeping. I didn't know how alert humans are when they're asleep, but I'm pretty sure this thing was a heavier sleeper than the other heavy sleepers in the human world. Its been a long time since I slept.

Well, shit. There was this sign that said, "Welcome to Oregon." At least that's what I think it said. As I said earlier, I was running very fast. The ignorant humans didn't even see me.

I took her to the first dumpster I saw again, and placed her in there. Poor kid.

Then, I turned my back, and didn't look back again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not much of a Preface, more like a P<strong>**rologue. And to those who are wondering, Demetri won't have anything to do with Renesmee in her future. The next chapter will be a lot more exciting, I promise. Sorry if this was a little rushed. :( **

**Please review! Maybe you'll have your name mentioned in the next chapter! (The Author Notes, obviously.)**

**(I spent like, 3 hours on this, so I'll really appreciate it if you review and stuff - again, next chapter will be super exciting and stuff!)**

**-Silver**

**(Or Fangs. Whatever you want to call me. :D)**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Once Again

_**Thanks you Guest, pitchacaperfect, and Amberflame805 for reviewing! And thank you favoriters and followers! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Meeting Once Again<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Renesmee's POV<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Nessie! Time to wake up!"<p>

I slowly got up from my bed. What the hell is my "mom's" problem? Can't she see that ten hours of sleep is too early for people to get up? Geez.

_:(_

So...yeah. And by the way, my name is Renesmee _Cullen. _My new adopted mother found me in her dumpster a year earlier. Pretty scary to wake up in an unknown room, if you ask me.

Anyways, when she found me, she wanted to name me something like 'Linda' or 'Lynn' but luckily, I insisted I keep _my _name, Renesmee, cause it was already so scary to have to change 'Cullen' into Tamba. What kind of last name is Tamba? Stupid.

And yeah, I told her my real last name, and she put up these posters and stuff to find my old family. No one reconized me.

_:(_

What I do remember is that this blond-haired dude went into my room while I was playing with my dolls and he stole me away somewhere. (Right here.) He's probably the one who dumped me in the dumpster. I was probably sleeping then.

I also remember my _real _parents, and my aunts and uncles. I missed the cool feeling on Aunt Rosalie combing my hair and the booming laugh of Uncle Emmett.

But I missed my parents the most. My dad, Edward, told me my eyes were the same color as my mother's when she was a human. Didn't know what that meant. My real mom had the cool golden eyes.

Oh, and I had these special abilities to tell someone something without talking, by placing my palm somewhere on another person's face. It was fun sharing my thoughts with my real family, but I couldn't with these ignorant humans. Mom and Dad told me not to.

Hmm...I feel like I forgot something. Oh, right! I remember Jacob, one of these people who could change into wolves. He sometimes would babysit me, and we would play games and stuff, and he's probably the only person who has the same temperature as me.

Speaking of temperatures, my, uh...my new "mom" thought I had a fever, but I think I convinced her that I didn't, and it was my normal body temperature. I'm thankful she didn't take me to the hospital, or things would start to get messy from there on.

School was bad enough. I looked like a seven year old right now, even though I'm officially one and a half. Too bad my new "mom" thought I was more of an eighth grader. Hell, she even lied to the principal, and he believed her!

Okay, I'm tired of being sarcastic, so let's just say my new mom is called Momo, m'kay? I'm going to be calling her Momo from now on.

_:)_

"Nessie! You're going to be late for school!"

"Coming, Momo!" I called back. I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a black T-shirt that said something about sports. Don't they ever have dark clothes without the ugly logos?

I ran downstairs and quickly ate my breakfast. Obviously, its just soggy cornflakes with this white liquid called milk. Didn't they know all I wanted was blood?! I had to go out hunting at night so I don't become too addicted to human food. Animal blood tastes so much better.

Every day was the same. Eat breakfast, grab lunch sack, and walk to school. My mom only stayed at home until I got up. Then, she'll just drive herself to work. Pretty cruel, eh?

I got to school before the bell rang for us students to go to period one. It was science with Mr. Branson. He's fun, because he explains every gross part of an experiment to us. Making a boring, easy lesson easy was what he did.

I trotted to class, and took my seat in the back. No one sat next to me, which was good because the lessons were so easy that I just played games on my phone, and listened to music on my IPod. If someone sat next to me, they would just tattle. Fine, I don't have a phone or a IPod. I just wished.

_:(_

But the lessons were easy. Instead of taking notes, I doodle on the notebook. Besides, Mr. Branson never finds out. If he did, I didn't fuckin' care anyway. It was fun getting the teachers angry; you just see them turn beet red, yell, and send you to the principal while you're laughing so hard you don't care.

Story of my life.

So, we were at the place where I got into my seat, hm? Okay, so here's what happened: Mr. Branson comes walking in with gigantic boys behind them. They had these russet colored skin, and they somehow looked familiar. I cocked my head in confusion. Did football jocks like science or whatever? I also noticed they smelled weird, and it made me tempted to bite them to taste what flavor their blood was.

Mr. Branson told them to take the empty seats in the back. I gulped. Now I'll be surrounded by a bunch of enormous high school mutants? Branson didn't even ask me if it was okay that they sat next to me!

Shit.

The boys made their way to the row - my row - in the back. I glared at them. I was going to kick their butts if they decide to bully or make any move on me. I giggled as I imagined kicking a giant in the butt. All the other kids would have to watch out for me. Vampire strength rules!

The boys sat away from me which was good. The bad news was that there was an odd amount of them, so one had to sit next to me. I grimaced as a one of these large giants sighed and moved toward the seat next to me, glaring. Looked like I'd have to kick his butt today. Calling him Mr. Glaring Man in my mind didn't help much.

Suddenly, one of the boys sitting at the farther right side stared wide-eyed at me. I scowled. What the hell did he want? Or was he just shocked at the sight of a seven year old in middle school?

He growled something to Mr. Glaring Man, and made his way over to my desk. Mr. Glaring Man looked less angry and went to the other guy's seat. Hate at first sight must be his motto.

Anyways, the other guy sat in the chair next to me, and stared at me. I stared back. Somehow, having him closer made me feel calm, happy. Who was this guy? I also noticed that he looked familiar.

"Have we met before?" I blurted out without thinking. Mr. Branson was at his desk doing teacher work, and the other kids just started staring and whispering at us. What the hell was their problem?

The guy just tensed, and turned his face away uncomfortably. Was he gonna answer? I waited.

"I uh, think," he stuttered. I raised my eyebrows.

"Don't you remember me, Renesmee? I'm Jacob Black."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please, please review! I love hearing your thoughts, whether its negative or positive. :)<strong>

**_-Silver_**


	3. Chapter 3: Colors of the Teachers' Faces

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>My heart stopped.<p>

What. The. Hell. Did. He. Just. Say?!

_He's Jacob, he's Jacob, he's Jacob._

The words kept repeating in my head. No wonder he looked so familiar. The russet skin and the delicious smell. I giggled in my mind as I remembered myself biting him every time I get impatient. I found it amazing that he could heal so fast, so I kept biting him for fun.

But that was in the good 'ol days.

I turned away from him and tried to hold in the tears that threatened to overwhelm me. Why did he leave me? Why didn't he save me earlier? I felt rejected - betrayed. Why didn't he go after me when I disappeared? The questions clogged my mind, and each developed a new question.

"Renesmee!"

I looked up. Mr. Branson towered over me with an angry scowl on his face. He snatched my notebook and flipped through it. I didn't know if I was supposed to be smug like I always is to the other teachers, or act scared. Hell, rumors said that he made you pee your pants if you don't pay attention to him. At least that what the eighth graders said, but I wasn't frightened at all. Besides, I was stronger than him - no way could anyone beat me in arm wrestle.

I watched as his face turned from beet red to dark blue and then to purple. It was amazing! The purple kind of a light lavender, and I was glad I made him angry, or else I wouldn't see this beautiful color, would I? Next time, maybe I should do it to him everyday.

_;)_

Everyone in the room was silent, and the look up quietly at Mr. Branson. All except for Jacob. He looked at me, right eyebrow arched.

Then, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst into a loud giggle.

The room was silent except for my giggling. I stopped.

_One heartbeat, two heartbeat..._

Then, the **WHOLE CLASS** started laughing. What the heck?

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" Mr. Branson roared as he slammed my doodle book down. I watched in amazement.

I expected everyone to quiet down, but the class laughed even harder.

"GUESS WHAT? RENESMEE IS GETTING DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL AND YOU GUYS I'LL-"

The teacher didn't finish. The bell rang, and we all hurried out the door before he could hand out the pink slips of detention. Sweet, right?

Oh, wait. I had other problems to deal with. I turned and looked for Jacob, but he was gone. I knew better to pick up his scent. His mingled with others, and it would be weird to see the number one worst trouble-maker sniffing for whatever reason, right?

I sighed. Next class was Physical Ed, the most hated class. Coach Joe yells at us for no reason, and tells us to run one mile. So boring! Maybe should just ditch it.

Wait, no maybe. I will _ditch_ it.

I rushed to the girls' locker room in vampire speed. My 'heavy' backpack bounced with every step i took. There was always a place to hide — the bathroom. No one even goes there. I trotted to the farthest stall to hide.

It seemed like hours until the second bell rang. I waited until I couldn't hear any heartbeats. Being a half-vampire has sweet benefits, eh?

I sneaked out of the bathroom stall, and paused. You never know if there was a vampire tattletale spying on you here.

Tiptoeing out of the bathroom, and hurried to my locker, and closed the door thing quietly. It's a good thing I have a big locker, or else I wouldn't fit in here.

So...yeah. PE was the time to think. I thought about the times with Jacob in the past. I had faint memories of _my_ mom trying to attack Jacob and another person got in the way, breaking his shoulder or something. Pretty dumb, if you ask me, but again, I was glad that Jacob didn't get hurt.

Now, maybe i'll have to think twice about that.

_:(_

I racked my brain, thinking of something to do. My thoughts about Jacob only took two seconds.

Hmm, Mr. Branson's face...? Maybe I should make a list to remind me of what the teachers are thinking about when their faces turn color.

I grabbed a pink lead pencil and a pad of paper.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT THE TEACHERS FEEL WHEN THEY TURN FACE COLORS:<strong>

**RED — Embarrassment. Mr. Branson turned red when he saw me doodling, though I don't know what he would be embarrassed about.**

**ORANGE — No one has ever turned orange before, so I dunno.**

**YELLOW — same as above : no one has turned yellow before. :(**

**GREEN — Envy. I ate a earthworm in front of my science teacher, Ms. Yoke, and she turned green. Did anyone ever teach the teachers to not be jealous of students?**

**BLUE — They are about to freeze**

**INDIGO — Their faces are falling off, but I wondered why they never did. It would be awesome for me — no teachers.**

* * *

><p>I smiled at myself mentally. Soon, when the teachers faces turn color, I wouldn't have to think. I'll just take this pad of paper out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mostly a filler chapter. I'm right on the edges of the plot. :)<strong>

_**PLEASE REVIEW! I MEANS THE WORLD TO ME!**_

_**-Silver **_


End file.
